


No Means No.

by samstoleaburger



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Asexual Character, Frustration, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, Out of Character, Protective Dante, Regret, Sexual Identity, disgust, sex therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 14:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6524350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstoleaburger/pseuds/samstoleaburger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He nearly crushes his phone from how hard his grip had become. "Are you fucking <i>shitting me</i>?"</p><p> </p><p>  <span class="small">[Essentially, nature versus nurture. No two people are the same and, sometimes, there's no point in fixing what <b>isn't broken</b>.]</span></p>
            </blockquote>





	No Means No.

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based off of a true story with a lot of changes regarding how many people were involved and for privacy reasons. I'm just borrowing the DmC characters (since Vergil seems like the only character I know that could be remotely asexual) to tell it because it's been driving me up a wall for **months**. So expect OOCness in this case since I've yet to have a good grasp on DmC's Vergil and Dante's personalities. Whether in-game or AU. I still have to work on Kat as well.
> 
> Also, there's an unnamed character in here but they're the cause of all this grief. Obviously. So, since there's no name and no real personality, I figured I would skip tagging 'original character' since it's mostly just...a nameless filler. In the story this is based off of, the person isn't truly an asshole since their heart is in the right place, just not really...taking a hint. Also, I **know** not all experiences are like this, but this is for one account of sex therapy gone _wrong_ and the main wanting it to stop and wanting absolutely no part in it after realizing such. (Even if it's got a few changes for privacy reasons, the point of it remains the same.)

"I noticed that you don't like touch." There was a rustle of paper to fill the silence. "I think I can help you with that, if you're willing."  
  
A pause. "How?"  
  
Sex therapy.  
  
The name in itself is off-putting and makes his gut churn. He doesn't need this, despite how the woman across from him keeps insisting they're more alike than they seem. He hates the thought of it considering sex in itself is disgusting and vile in his opinion. There's nothing to gain from it.  
  
The expectant look has him hesitate.  
  
He agrees.  
  
Something he's going to deeply regret for the months to come. Alongside wishing he could go back in time and stop his past self from relenting.

* * *

The questions are invasive and vaguely remind Vergil of a succubus sneaking into one's dreams late at night for a feed. Perhaps not that close, but close enough.  
  
There are questions of how much he masturbates, how he feels about it afterward, what turns him on and what gets his rocks off. It's encroaching into places he'd rather not go and he regrets answering. The woman's trying to dig for something that's not going to be there. She digs and digs and isn't subtle in the slightest. Everything is straight forward and it makes Vergil more uncomfortable than ever.  
  
She asks if Vergil ever thinks of anyone else touching him in such a manner. She suggests that Vergil try. 'Open your mind, open doors.'  
  
Vergil knows damn well he's not as closed-minded as this idiot is saying he might be.  
  
He shut that 'door' and chained it years ago.  
  
He's asexual for fuck's sake. The thought of sex makes his eye twitch and he grits his teeth every time it's brought up. It probably doesn't help that he knows this woman and can't avoid her to save his life.  
  
Why had he agreed to this again?  
  
All he wanted was someone to listen to him, not talk about his nonexistent sex drive.  
  
It hasn't even been two weeks into this 'therapeutic in-home treatment.'  
  
It's also starting to feel like asexuality isn't even an option at this point. It's either sex or 'fix you.' As if 'normal' existed to begin with.

* * *

Vergil wants to burn his skin off and perhaps ask Dante to skin him alive a good handful of times after he...  
  
He let her _touch him_. Down there. And it's just as bad as he thought it'd be and he feels **disgusting**. It feels as if something horrifically disfigured and slimy had touched him and it's setting his alarms off double time. Vergil hates it and can't believe he let it happen.  
  
All because she asked if he trusted her.  
  
All because he was an idiot and took a miscalculated step. Funny, she had told him to stop overthinking things, but now he wishes he'd left his brain _on_.  
  
He gave an inch and she nearly took a _mile_.  
  
Vergil momentarily contemplated what would have happened if he'd snapped her wrist.

* * *

He tries not to talk about it and dreads each and every text message he gets. Always, always expecting _her_ to ask if Vergil wants to pick up where they left off.  
  
He'd rather not, thank you very much.  
  
Vergil had figured that the faces he made and his skirting around the topic (being his 'enigma self,' as per the woman's words) had finally helped the woman take the hint.  
  
Sadly, that wasn't the case.  
  
Damn. His patience could only last so long and it had only been eight months since he called a stop to it. 'Shotgun' didn't seem to have as much effect as he'd believed. There was no way he was going to concede and say, "Angel."

* * *

He's told Kat about this and she seems to side with him indefinitely. Saying there's no point since he's asexual and pats his shoulder whenever he grumbles about his regret of consenting to something so inane. He feels like he's been thrown under the bus and that he keeps getting run over no matter what he says.  
  
Now, really, he could just bite the bullet and tell this woman to get over herself and _take the Goddamn hint_. However, he'd been working on being...nicer...  
  
And it's just biting him in the ass.  
  
Vergil can't understand why the obvious, crystal clear, hints aren't getting through.  
  
If someone doesn't talk about something in those long, long months, doesn't it explain enough in itself? If they keep making faces, tried telling and showing a file on asexuals, saying that they don't want to focus on the 'sex' factor...shouldn't that tell someone that they've had enough? Especially if they silently curse you out and imagine beating your head in.  
  
He's been doing that for quite a while now.  
  
It's the only way he can get away with murder, after all.

* * *

It was brought up again, not even two weeks into February.  
  
He wants oh so badly to take Yamato and flay this woman like a fish. But Dante would get upset and would more than likely kick him out of the house.  
  
...Vergil hasn't told Dante. Figuring that he's a grown man and can handle this on his own, but this woman is so stubborn - or stupid. Vergil's starting to believe she must be lacking intellectually or...  
  
Or she's taking advantage because Vergil's not biting back like the woman's boyfriend does.  
  
It looks more like a woman who grabs hold of a docile person once they give an inch, trying to take for all it's worth until they bleed them dry. Sinking her teeth in and making the victim struggle to breathe and keep sense of self until they force them to let go. It's animalistic and would be funny if Vergil wasn't the one suffocating from feeling so _unnatural_.  
  
He feels like he's wrong and it's driving him crazy because that's not the case. He doesn't prefer sex, doesn't want to open these supposed 'doors' to help him 'enjoy the world more.'  
  
He has friends and a brother to make the world less bleak. He doesn't need someone in _that_ sense.  
  
And he sure as hell doesn't need someone assuming they're one in the same.  
  
They didn't grow up in the same environment. Nor were they raised by the same people. Nature versus nurture, they're _nothing_ alike.  
  
Vergil's quiet, an introvert, enjoys being by his lonesome after a long day. He'd rather read a book than run around and sneak a lay behind his significant other's back. He's still amused by this fact after finding out straight from the source's mouth.  
  
Funny how, despite this, the woman keeps pushing his buttons when Vergil can very well tell him of his girlfriend's exploits.  
  
Humans are rather odd creatures.  
  
Vile as well, but he's willing to give some the benefit of the doubt. Such as Kat.

* * *

He checks his phone and pinches the bridge of his nose at the message he received.  
  
_Write down five things you want to talk about when we get together._  
  
Vergil turns it upside down and puts it down for a matter of five minutes before it chimes again, another message. He flips it back over and prays - actually prays - it's from Dante. Maybe he finally found time to text back what he wanted for dinner.  
  
It's not from Dante.  
  
_Miss me yet???? Lol._  
  
He takes a minute to glower at the abbreviation. There's no point to it and he's still seething over when that's all Dante said a week straight before Vergil threatened to gut him with his bare hands. And that was last year.  
  
He sits down, propping his chin up with his hand as he sends, _That's debatable._  
  
The response is almost immediate. _Do you not want to talk?_  
  
Vergil set his phone down and turned his attention to the pile of papers near the edge of the desk. How is it that he let this drag on for so long? How could someone be so dense and not get that he's been cutting as many ties as he can to this lost cause? It's not that he hadn't tried in the beginning. He had. But his gut kept telling him there's no point in fixing what isn't broken.  
  
He waited a whole of eight minutes before typing out his reply. Curt, short and to the point, even if a bit vindictive. He's tired. So, so tired and figures no one can blame him.  
  
_Not really, no. If it's a, 'Hey, how are you?', 'I'm great. The weather kind of sucks but it's still winter.' then sure._  
  
Five minutes pass until...  
  
_Got it._  
_No substance to you._  
_Unfortunately the world will force you to mature eventually._  
_Enjoy for now._  
  
He nearly crushes his phone from how hard his grip had become. "Are you fucking _shitting me_?"

* * *

She tries telling him he's not grasping the concept, he keeps trying to tell her he wants out.  
  
"I don't want to focus on my nonexistent sex drive and dick." Crass as it may be, maybe it will finally make this end.  
  
"Have you ever eaten baby food as a child?"  
  
What does this have to do with _anything_?  
  
"How you tried new flavors and found what you like? It's just like that. You're trying new things, opening new doors, opening your mind."  
  
It's more like someone just can't get that not everyone wants to fuck like bunnies or that they don't need sex therapy. That they're happy just the way they are and that all they're doing is just making the one they're talking to hate them. Selective hearing, most likely.  
  
He can't take much more of this.

* * *

"It's almost like..." He swallows the lump in his throat. "Dare I say it? It's like being violated. Almost like rape."  
  
"You should tell her that the first rule of sex is 'no' means 'no.'" Kat suggests. "Ask her about her breast health since she's being so invasive about your personal business."  
  
He rubs his temple. "If only it were that easy. That wouldn't even stop her." Vergil's hand ventures to his face and runs over his closed eyes. "I figured the faces I'd make and with how I never brought it up again would be enough. You'd also think that she'd watch what she says since I've got dirt on her that could get her ass kicked by her boyfriend." He dropped his hand and narrowed his eyes. "Dante would kill her if he knew."  
  
Kat reaches over and places a hand on his arm. "Maybe you should tell Dante. This has been going on for too long, Vergil. It's driving you up a wall and it's making you bitter and angry." She offers up a smile. "We're here for you."  
  
"Thank you." He lowers his gaze. "...I guess should."  
  
Especially since his subtle but very clear 'no's weren't doing the job.

* * *

Dante is fuming when Vergil takes Kat's advice and finally cracks. He tells him. He tells him everything, from beginning to end and how he can't take much more of this.  
  
Vergil may or may not have called her a few choice words that he may or may not apologize for later. Maybe. Years down the road, probably. He'd apologize sooner if Dante scolded him, but he's not. So Vergil counts it as a win.  
  
But Dante's _pissed_.  
  
He goes off about how, "This bitch has no right to talk to you like that!" and, "She's gonna get what's comin' to her for making you feel like you're not good enough. You're fine just the way you are! _What the fuck_?!"  
  
Dante's eyes are changing color the longer he goes and Vergil knows he'll have to hold him back from finding this woman. Least she end up a pile of organs and chunks of flesh decorating the walls. He knows that he'll have to coax Dante down from his murderous rage, but at the end of it all, Vergil feels a hundred times better knowing Dante cares.  
  
And that he's got two people who think he's perfect just the way he is.  
  
That's all he needs.  
  
Besides Dante making it clear no one messes with his family and gets away with it.  
  
Who knows. Kat might even go as back-up.

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, the story this is based off of never got an ending like this...but close enough. Also, I'm a sucker for Vergil being taken care of. Reboot or classic. Absolutely adore when he's being looked out for. (Not babied, just cared for.)


End file.
